1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage connector that includes a male body and a female body which are not easily disassembled, when normally combined, without use of a special tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional high voltage connector includes a male body and a female body. In this conventional high voltage connector, electrodes are disposed between the male body and female body. When the male body is inserted into the female body, thus combining the male body and the female body, a contact is made within the bore assembly. In this high voltage connector, the contact should not be exposed due to safety issues. In addition, it is necessary to prevent the male and female bodies from accidentally separating, for example, by intervention of other parts or assembly errors. Although the high voltage connector needs to be firmly assembled to prevent disassembly, a repair technician should be able to disassemble the structure for repair or replacement of parts when necessary.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.